He Has A Mermaid's Heart
by SunshineGirl2002
Summary: A series of one-shots combining the future of the mermaids and their boyfriends.
1. Second Chances

**One-Shot #1: Second Chances [Rikki x Zane]**

* * *

**Part 1: The Proposal**

"Zane, what do you want?" asked Rikki. She and Zane stood together on the beach, early in the morning. The sky was a dark purple, the sun was fairly rising in the East.

Zane knelt to the ground.

"Rikki, you are the love of my life. Ever since we got back together, all I've ever wanted to do is smile all day. I don't wanna live without you…" he said. Rikki's heart started beating when the pulled a small box out from behind his back. He lifted the velvet lid, and inside was a shiny diamond ring.

"Rikki Chadwick…will you marry me?"

Rikki placed her hand over her mouth. She felt tears of joy coming through her tear ducts.

"Yes." she said in the back of her throat. She forced the word again, "Yes!" She nodded happily and leapt into a kiss.

**Part 2: The Wedding**

Rikki heard the organ playing. Cleo, Emma, and Bella stood behind her, smiling and waving. It was her lucky day. Her bridesmaids/friends stood in blue dresses, and said with their eyes for her to go and marry the one true man she loved. Even Will was happy for her. She knew he had a small crush on her, but he didn't want to hold her back from being happy. Zane may have been a lying pig back then, but Will cared about her too much to prevent her from having a wonderful life.

She walked down the aisle, a white dress she was wearing. Her vail stood on her head, and Rikki carried with her a bouquet of pink roses.

Zane was there, looking more handsome ever, to Rikki.

After the priest announced the wedding, he asked the couple the big question.

"Do you, Zane Bennett," he said. "promise to be loyal, trustworthy, and faithful enough to take Rikki Chadwick as your wife?"

Zane smiled at her. "I do." he said.

"And do you, Rikki Chadwick, promise to be the same and take Zane Bennett as your husband?" he said to Rikki.

Rikki was so happy it was almost impossible for her to say the words. She finally forced them out. "I do." she said, smiling.

"Then by the power vested in me," announced the priest. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd applauded as Zane and Rikki shared their first kiss as a husband and wife.

**Part 3: The Mistake**

Ten years later, Rikki and Zane lived in a nice house near the countryside of the Gold Coast.

One evening, Zane sat at the table with a pile of envelopes in front of him. He stared at the letters.

_Damn those bills. _he thought.

Rikki walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"So many taxes and bills to pay." Zane muttered.

Rikki looked in shock at the pile of tax forms.

"How old are these?" she asked.

"Some are a few weeks old." Zane murmured again.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rikki started to shout.

"I didn't want you freaking out!" Zane stood up from the table.

Rikki opened an envelope. She read the words aloud.

"If the bill is not paid within two weeks, the bank will take away the house!" she shouted.

"Rikki, calm down!" said Zane.

"I can't, Zane! Thanks to your stupidness, we have to move!"

"I can fix this–"

"No, you can't, Zane! There are mistakes you made in the past that you still can't fix!"

"You're still thinking about 'her'?"

"You bet all of hell I am!"

"Can you stop being such a bitch?" Zane raised his voice.

"Can you stop being such a bastard!" Rikki screamed in his face.

"Fine. Fix the mistakes on your own." he grunted. He turned away from her and stomped upstairs. He grabbed a carry-on out of his closet and shoved all of his clothes into it. He didn't care were he was going. All Zane knew was that he wasn't staying here.

Ten minutes later, Zane came back downstairs. He headed for the door. Rikki noticed him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going away." he grouched.

"What?" Rikki was blinking back tears.

"You heard me." he said, looking her in the eye.

Rikki watched him open the door, close the door, and walk away. She knew she could never get over it.

**Part 4: Forgiveness**

No matter how hard she tried, she knew that if Zane left, she would be broken beyond belief.

She ran outside. Zane wasn't far away.

"Zane!" she called.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she said. Zane turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry for everything. For not believing you. For being a bitch. I just don't want to live without you. If you leave I'd be broken far from repair." she sobbed. For the first time in her life, Rikki cried her heart out. She let her tears drop onto Zane's shoes. She cried not of joy, but of sorrow.

Zane gently clasped her chin with his hand.

"I'm sorry, too." he whispered. The words touched each other's ears like heaven's songs. For the first time in their lives, Zane and Rikki were alone together. They had each other.

"We shouldn't have made my parents' mistakes." said Rikki.

"We won't. Ever again. All of what happened today is gone." agreed Zane. "We will pretend it never happened."

"What about the taxes?" worried Rikki.

"Hey, we don't need to worry about that right now." smiled Zane.

Rikki smiled small. The two leaned in for a kiss, and clasped each others' lips.

Rikki and Zane's relationship would have up's and down's, but the moment right now was important.

**THE END**

* * *

**One-Shot coming up next is…**

**"Is This True Love?" [Cleo x Lewis]**


	2. Is This True Love?

**One-Shot #2: "Is This True Love?" [Cleo x Lewis]**

* * *

The organ played. The crowd whispered in excitement. The bridesmaids, none other than Emma, Rikki, and Bella, stood there in blue dresses, smiling at the Blushing Bride, Cleo.

It was every woman's special day: their wedding day. Nothing could ever break up the two, Lewis and Cleo.

Cleo smiled as she walked down the alley. Everyone smiled at her. Don, at first, when he heard the idea of his twenty-seven year-old daughter getting married, he exploded with shock and fury, but soon lightened up to the idea.

Kim was happy for Cleo. She didn't try to sabatage the wedding…so far. At the wedding shower, the cake had a rubber snake buried inside, and Cleo was 100% sure it was Kim's prank. She never gave up the thought that her little sister would try to at lease do something to the wedding.

Of course, Kim was more mature, but never lost her touch of evil.

The ceremony started.

Cleo and Lewis said their "I do"s. Everything was going perfect.

Until…

"If anyone believes these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold you peace." said the priest. No one stood up. Well, almost.

"I object." said a voice from the back. All eyes turned to a red-headed girl in a short black dress. None other than the nefarious Charlotte Watsford.

"Lewis," she said as she was walking down the alley towards the couple. "You should be with me, not her." she said, giving a gross look at Cleo.

"Mr. McCartney," said the priest. "Do you choose Cleo or Charlotte as your wife?"

Everyone looked at Lewis. All, including Cleo, was waiting for an answer. She was blinking back tears, not wanting her soon-to-be husband to betray her a second time.

Lewis swallowed, unable to look at anything but his shoes.

"Well?" the priest said. "Who do you choose? Cleo Sertori or Charlotte Watsford?"

After a long moment of silence, Lewis said, "I choose Cleo."

Applause.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the holy priest. "You may now kiss the bride.

Lewis and Cleo touched each other's lips into a beautiful kiss, with Charlotte steaming with anger.

"Sorry." said Cleo. "You just can't break true love."

She turned back to Lewis, and kissed him again.

* * *

**One-Shot Coming Up Next…**

**"I Found My Long-Lost Love" [Emma x Ash]**


	3. I Found My Long-Lost Love

**One-Shot #3: "I Found My Long-Lost Love" [Emma x Ash]**

* * *

Emma sat on a bench at the airport. Her brother and father went to get snacks, and her mother had gone to the bathroom. She was alone.

Alone, but happy. After her long one-year trip around the world, Emma's family was finally returning to the Gold Coast.

It had been hard for Emma to keep her secret. Especially when they visited the rain forest. But somehow, Emma made it through without growing a tail in public.

But, in a matter of moments, Emma's world was turned upside down.

Somebody touched her shoulder.

"Finally coming home, eh?" said a voice in front of her. He had light freckles and black hair.

"Ash?" exclaimed Emma. She jumped up and hugged him. She had found her long-lost boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma.

"I'm coming home from the University in India." answered Ash.

"I'm so happy to see you," gushed Emma.

"So am I," Ash said.

A moment of silence between the two, then each leaned in close for a kiss.

"Wait." Emma interrupted. "This can't happen."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to college soon, and you're not staying in Australia forever." Emma said sadly.

"So there can't be an us?" worried Ash.

"I'm so sorry." whispered Emma, blinking back tears.

Silence again.

Ash started to walk off.

_Oh, damn yourself, bitch! _Emma thought to herself. _You're gonna let your boyfriend run away again?_

"Ash, wait." called Emma. She ran after him. He turned around to face his girl.

Emma didn't say anything at first.

"I love you" she finally whispered.

Ash smiled. "So do I," he said back.

The two finally had each other back as they kissed each other softly on the lips.

* * *

**One-Shot Coming Up Next…**

**"Unbroken" [Bella x Will]**


	4. Unbroken

**One-Shot #4: "Unbroken" [Bella x Will]**

* * *

Will held Bella's hand with all his might. He embraced it, but not crushing her hand. At the age of twenty-seven, nine years had passed since the girls had defeated the comet. Sadly, six months after that, the girls all went their seperate ways.

But Bella didn't care. She was now as happy as a girl could ever be. She had just married Will.

Unfortunately, both of their hearts sank when they opened the door to the boat shed. Sophie was standing there. She glared at Bella. Bella gulped, and backed up a bit.

"What do you want, Soph?" said Will.

"Why don't you tell Will your little secret, Bella?" Sophie said slyly.

"What secret?" Will said, now getting angry.

"I," Bella said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" outbursted Will. "You didn't tell me?" he yelled.

"Well, I wanted to wait for the right time!" Bella fired back.

"How could you not tell me something this important!" screamed Will.

Not even trying to fight back, Bella ran out the door crying.

"Bella–" started Will, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Looks like your wife ran away." tanuted Sophie.

That did it. Will was now downright furious.

"You know, Sophie, can't you spend one second of your life trying to do something other than break up me and Bella!" Will shouted.

"Well, now that Bella's out of the picture, maybe you'd consider competing again." suggested Sophie. Steam was fuming out of Will's ears.

"NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't care! Bella is my wife! I want you to treat her better!"

He turned away and slammed the door. Will found Bella sitting on the edge of the dock, crying.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry." apologized Will sympathetically.

She didn't say anything.

"I should have taken it better." he said.

Still nothing.

"If you hate me, you have a right to." Bella finally said. "You don't need to pretend."

"I'm not pretending." Said Will. He sat down.

"I really am sorry." he said.

Bella looked at him, then smiled small.

The two embraced the moment, arm in arm, gazing at the sunset.

"Oh, by the way, it's a girl." said Bella.

* * *

**~THE END~**

**I combined these one-shots in about five minutes. You can read them separate on my profile. **

**:)**


End file.
